To Wish Impossible Things
by EternallyElvish
Summary: It was just a regular Hogsmeade weeked. Just a normal prefect patrol. But when you patrolling with Draco Malfoy, things never quite go as planned. Written for Dear.dark.Destiny's 'Mirror, Mirror' Challenge and my first posted story!


**This was written for the 'Mirror, Mirror' challenge by Dear. Dark****. Destiny on the HPCF**

**If you wish to check out the challenge, I suggest you do since it was a lot of fun to write this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, I'd be out living the very expensive life i unfortunately do not have**

**This story takes place during 6TH YEAR.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and I'd really like if you dropped me a review seeing as this is my first story up on here. :)**

**

* * *

**

It was only the third week back from summer holidays and already the students of Hogwarts were piled with homework. This was probably due to Snape's newfound defence against the dark arts position and Slughorn's high standards and favouriting persona but most were too busy with their budding social lives to care about schoolwork on weekends.

Millicent Bulstrode was not one of those people. That's why a Saturday on the first Hogsmeade weekend found Millicent in the Slytherin common room, staring at the green light reflected off the walls while she tried to come up with an introduction for her charms essay.

Now Millicent wasn't the most academic girl and truly hated homework like any normal student but she had no reason to go to Hogsmeade. No close friends to have a Butterbeer with at the Three Broomsticks and no boyfriend to playfully drag into Madam Puddifoot's teashop like the other girls her age did.

She wasn't a disagreeable person if that's what you'd pictured her but Millicent's appearance and label as a Slytherin tended to ward people off. She was heavier than the majority of the other stick thin schoolgirls but she'd slimmed a bit over the years and her body now held subtle curves as well as perfectly ample assets. She had long and thick dark honey hair that waved down her back and piercing navy eyes that held the look of a cloudy storm if they held your gaze.

Overall, she'd changed a lot since her first year at school but nobody seemed to look past the little pudgy naïve girl she used to be.

She sighed and looked up in surprise when she heard the portrait open, wasn't everyone else at Hogsmeade?

Apparently not, her eyebrows rose as none other than Draco Malfoy stepped into the common room. Draco Malfoy was the unspoken symbol of what a Slytherin was meant to be. He was rich, powerful, persuasive, pureblooded, attractive, mysterious, and smart. Usually he was at the height of his game, roaming the halls with a snide remark for everything at his lips. But Millicent had noticed that he'd been quite reserved this year, odd she thought it.

He surprised her even more when he didn't just go up to his dorm but instead walked over to her, "Alright there Bulstrode?"

She could only stare at him before awkwardly clearing her throat and nodding.

" I was wondering if we could do our prefect rounds now. I have somewhere to be later."

Millicent nodded dumbly again. She remembered finding out she was chosen for prefect at the beginning of the year. It had come as a surprise seeing as Pansy had been the prefect last year but apparently Millicent's lack of a social life had raised her marks therefore she was put before Pansy.

Malfoy had an amused smirk on his face, as he looked at her, nodding his head towards the portrait and holding out his hand to help her up, "Shall we then?"

She gave him a shocked but thankful look and accepted his help before leaving the common room, "We shall indeed."

**- X - O - X - O - X - O - X - O -  
**

They'd been patrolling the fifth floor in absolute silence and found nothing at all. Of course both of them knew they wouldn't find much, the castle was practically empty.

They had reached the staircase to the next floor when he finally turned to her, " It looks clear, we should head back."

She opened her mouth to agree with him when they both heard a loud banging down a nearby corridor.

As they got closer they could hear two different voices talking in hurried whispers behind a door.

"Isn't it amazing Lisa? Everything we've read about. I can't believe it's really here!" said the distinctive male voice that Millicent recognized from her classes to belong to Ravenclaw prefect Anthony Goldstein.

She briefly caught eyes with Draco before leaning in closer. " Yes, there's no denying it's brilliant Tony but we shouldn't be here, it's out of bounds!"

Millicent's fellow prefect took this as his que to throw open the door, striding in and startling the two guilty forms of Anthony and his girlfriend, Lisa Turpin.

He took one quick appraisal of the frozen couple before sneering, " Your quite right Turpin. You _are_ out of bounds. Ten points from Ravenclaw. Each! Now get out of my sight."

The two scrambled and ran out of the room, mumbling repeatedly; " I'm sorry" and "Won't happen again".

Malfoy snorted and stepped further into the room, Millicent trailing behind him, until he caught sight of what had brought the two last occupants into the room.

Millicent stopped moving forward and observed as Draco was drawn to the arched mirror as if it were the most beautiful sight in the world. To Draco though, it was the image of everything he wanted, and that _was_ beautiful.

It was his family, all three of them. All smiling around their dining room table, not sitting at opposite ends like they normally do, but close together and free from the pressures that the Dark Lord had imposed on them.

He shook his head and stepped back cursing. He turned to her with a scowl marring her features, " What is this contraption?"

She swallowed hard, looking at both him and then the mirror, wondering what he could have seen to shift his demeanour so quickly, " I have no idea."

He seemed to not believe her for a moment before changing his mind and shaking his head again, " Never mind, I don't want to know anyway. We're done here. I'll see you around Bulstrode." he said before swiftly turning his back and leaving the room.

She watched him go, a confused expression on her face, " You can call me Millicent you know." She spoke softly.

She let out a deep sigh, taking another glance at the mirror before letting her curiosity get the best of her.

_ Erised stra eheu oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Well that's different she thought, moving to the centre of the mirror and looking straight forward, expecting to see nothing but herself.

And that's exactly what she saw, except this version of her was different. Thinner perhaps, but that wasn't what kept Millicent staring. This new her had the brightest smile spread across her face and almost seemed to be glowing with happiness. This her was surrounded by nameless close friends and hand in hand with a handsome, faceless stranger.

Millicent's eyes were huge as she took in what was infront of her.

"No," she whispered, " This isn't right."

She fiercely shook her head and backed out of the room quickly. Slamming the door as she went and leaning heavily on the cold stonewall, breathing hard.

And as she walked slowly back to the common room, the image of that other her dancing in her head. She decided, that Draco was quite right, she rather wouldn't know.


End file.
